icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work with the Cam Relationship page, Long time iCarly fan, new to the wiki. Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: cleanup Nice job cleaning up the Creddie and Seddie pages!!! Long time no see!Roxas82 23:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Wow, that must've been alot of work, but you did AWESOME! It looks great on here! Also, I liked the first two eps., Jane Lynch was pretty funny as Sam's mom, and I found iGot a Hot Room to be really sweet. Hopefully Cam gets some more friendship airtime, and it wouldn't hurt to see more of Sam's mom ( and Sam's room!!! ). I'm looking forward to iGet Pranky too! Roxas82 23:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, New York is known for being super fast, having fast service in restaurants, as well as commuting. People get tempers when they miss their bus or plane or when they have to wait more than ten minutes. I think somewhere it was mentioned that Sam's mom would be recurring, but I doubt that, as she's a main character for Glee. As for iGet Pranky, I did catch that!!!! I declare the shipping war to be over because of that.... For some reason, I liked Carly's little spaz attack, it was super cheesy, but I found it funny. After iPsycho, and the many "sexy" references Sam has made, I felt iCarly maturing. Still, hard to see Cam happening, but I still hope for it. It IS possible, however, that Dan is being trusted to carry Nick programming so the ball may be in his court. Say that's true, then he can make a Cam ending for iCarly if he wanted... For now, I just see a random comment Sam making to end up happening... Sam has called Carly hot before. Roxas82 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I get Pranky I did see the scene where Carly was talking about that, and I think I mentioned it in a nitpick section. Glad I wasn't the only one who caught that! And about the ship war, I wasn't necessarily speaking of the fandom more than myself. In my mind, the moment was similar to iThink They Kissed when Spencer interrupted a moment wearing the "Danwarp Tweets" tee, it takes people away from the Creddie/Seddie going on. It was a funny line, and I'm almost postive Spam won't play out, but it is a distraction from the craziness,if only just for a bit. I hardly felt this episode was Seddie/ Creddie, but I can't help but notice the wardrobe for characters ( mainly Sam and Freddie ) being limited to red and blue. Makes me wonder if Dan is catering to fans in that aspect.Roxas82 17:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary for iGet Pranky So, do you like it, did it hit all the major points? Roxas82 20:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Found it! I've found the correct lowercase template: . We just need to put it on all 74 episode pages. -- SeddieBerserker talk 01:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Neveee110 We've blocked this person twice. They just keep creating a new account. -- SeddieBerserker talk 06:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, you know they're getting rid of Monaco. We'll have to convert the skin to Wikia.css, and the sidebar will be a dropdown, without sub-menus. -- SeddieBerserker talk 06:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Userpage award Hello , can you please look at my userpage to see if I can earn the Userpage award ? If I do not earn it , can you tell me why , so that I my fix it ? Thank you for time Mercifan16.1998 was here 15:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) here is the web url for my userpage : http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mercifan16.1998 Question Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi I hate to be a bother, but how do ou put the little boxes on you profile saying stuff like "This user ships Cam" or something like that. Thanks! PEACE, LOVE, SEDDIE ~Rachel ... how do you remove photos from this wiki? Kittygirl7878 16:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Removing Pictures http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Charactershot0011.jpg I was supposed to upload something else, though Kittygirl7878 19:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) More Userboxes Hey Mak, Sorry to bother you again, but I have a few more userboxes to post. I'll just put their names down, and the "Template:" is implied. Here they are: Felanieshipper Tux Melanie enthusiast Nevel enthusiast Nerd Thanks! Bolivianbacon 01:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry two more! Fooddefense Beavecoon Thanks again! Bolivianbacon 01:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Carly Shay page has creddie pics.. what about Sam Puckett page? I just checked out the Carly Shay page, and there are 2 Creddie pics on it, while there is no on the Sam Puckett page. I remember we all agreed: no shipping pics on the character pages. so what about creddie? and, if we decide to put Seddie pics on the Sam Puckett page, why dont we put Cam Pics on Carly Shay & Sam Puckett (like the freddie benson page has a seddie pic AND a creddie pic)? hope you respond, Alica123 17:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :) Spam In case you did not know there is a canned meat called Spam . The canned meat Spam has a website named Spam .com . I do not want the iCarly wiki to get sued to using the name Spam, where there is anther Spam . Maybe you could change the name of the Spener / Sam pairing . Mercifan16.1998 was here 20:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for leaving me a message and everything you have done on this wiki. I think the difference between a good wiki and a bad wiki is having the community be active and having a great leader. You are a really great leader, thank you just for being there and getting this wiki stated. Mercifan16.1998 was here 21:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I´m not a leader; I couldn´t lead anything if my life depended on it, SeddieBerserker is the one who keeps this place up and running at the moment. I´m merely a guy who tries (and apparently succeeds) to do good work. Mak23686 19:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible Cam fic I was thinking of writing a Cam fic with the Carly/Shelby/Sam love triangle sometime during this week and next week. If I do, would you care to read it at all and give some criticism and constructive comments? Roxas82 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) poll sheet!!! hey mak! I'm having trouble with the poll sheet on my blog. I can't copy and paste it onto my blog, so do u have any tips???? thx!!! Zukosfiregirl22 18:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to keep it PG, bc I don't really write M fanfics, I think developing Cam in a fic should be more thought out then writing in the physical aspect of their relationship so much. I might touch upon some things that have happened in the real show that were either funny, or questionable. Hope to check in with something soon! Roxas82 22:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New iCarly Wiki Page Sorry to bother you, but did you know about them changing the fun, purple-pink wiki page to the boring, plain white page? If you were partly responsible for this, then would you mind changing the color back? I know alot of people are complaining and I feel bad that everyone is wasting their time writing blogs about the new iCarly wiki page. I didn't find one person who likes it. If you made the change or you know the user who made the change, would you mind changing it back? I would be fine if you didn't though because I don't want to sound bad or think that you HAVE to. I just liked the other page better, and I know other people do, too. Thanks, SunriseDaisy RE: New Skin Okay, thanks Mak. Just one quick question. How do you customize the home page? Like do we just edit it? Cam fic. Intro/Chap. 1 Link Here's the link to the beginning of my fic, as promised! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6404549/1/About_You_Now Roxas82 05:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey. I was just wondering, what do you have to do to become a admin? I know I'm nowhere close though, only big thing I have done is clean up the Jathan page (and I still have to do the videos) So, what do you do to become one? SamPrincessPuckett 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) categories how do you remove categories from a page? Kittygirl7878 21:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC)